Pasiones combinadas
by SixgunSnow
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini tuvieran ciertos sentimientos por las únicas chicas realmente prohibidas: Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley? o mejor aún, ¿Qué ocurriría si cada uno deseara con la misma intensidad a las dos?, pues vamos a averiguarlo...


Pues desde hace varios años leo en fanfiction, pero apenas me he animado a publicar, esta historia me estuvo rondando un buen tiempo por la cabeza y al final decidí plasmarla, espero que sea de su agrado; esta es la prueba piloto, dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga la continuare.

Aviso que es algo fuera de la común, aquí no estoy tomando en cuenta la Guerra Mágica, ni la amenaza de Voldemort, pero al final los slytherins llevan en su encanto ser malos, tratare de conservar esa personalidad en la medida de lo posible, Hermione y Ginny tienen la misma edad, por lo que asisten juntas a las clases; aviso desde este momento que habrá lemon, mucho lemon, y bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinión para saber si voy por buena camino y así continuar, sin más por el momento…. A leer!

Afortunado

Esa era una de las muchas palabras que se podrían utilizar para describir a Blaise Zabini, y es que vamos, el chico lo tenía todo, fortuna, inteligencia, un cuerpo que era la envidia de muchos y el deseo de casi todas, además claro de ser sangre pura hasta la medula; a él solo le bastaba dar una orden, estirar la mano y recibir cuanto quería al momento, esa era una de las grandes ventajas de ser hijo único de una mujer que cambiaba de marido constantemente, algo así como el equivalente de la viuda negra del mundo mágico. Zabini sabia como disfrutar la vida, desde pequeño jamás conoció carencia alguna, ahora en su sexto año en Hogwarts se podía considerar uno de los hombres más deseados por toda la población femenina del castillo, y por qué no decirlo?, también de algunos hombres; además era uno de los mejores amigos del gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de slytherin, sangre pura y con una lista de chicas casi del mismo tamaño que Zabini.

Y se entiende porque estos dos son mejores amigos, chicos apuestos, ricos y casanovas, con la misma características de solo una noche con una chica, claro, no repetían porque tenían mucho de donde escoger, aunque es obvio que también tenían sus excepciones, por ejemplo quedaban fuera de su lista las chicas feas, muy menores que ellos, las sangre sucias y las traidoras a la sangre, estos últimos casos estaban ahí por dos chicas en particular, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, es irónico teniendo en cuenta que ambos las deseaban casi con la misma intensidad, pero eso era algo que jamás admitirían, además debían mantener esa fachada de chicos malos que eran los deseados pero nunca los que deseaban, porque todas estaban por debajo de sus estándares, y más teniendo en cuenta que una era hija de muggles, y la otra, mejor amiga de Granger, por ende traidora a la sangre y además, en sus palabras, una pobretona.

Solo una vez, bajo el influjo de litros de whisky de fuego fueron capaces de sincerarse entre ellos, aceptando, no sin cierta vergüenza que las chicas antes nombradas despertaban en ellos algunas sensaciones, lo raro es que a los dos ambas les parecían igual de atractivas, Blaise dijo que el cabello de Ginny lo atraía, que alguna vez le gustaría acariciarlo, pero no solo eso, que sobretodo le gustaría tenerla gimiendo debajo de su cuerpo, y que los labios de Granger le provocaban fantasías en donde esa boca, en lugar de contestar preguntas, se entretenía con cierta parte de su anatomía; mientras que Draco dijo que estaba seguro que bajo las capas de ropa extra grande que llevaba siempre la come libros se hallaba un buen cuerpo capaz de entretenerlo hasta por dos noches y que la pobretona tenía unos ojos hermosos y una boca increíble, pero que lo mejor era su trasero, perfecto para tomarla por detrás; después de este ataque de sinceridad, al día siguiente ninguno volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido, por considerarlo algo así como una deshonra a sí mismos, pero muy en el fondo era imposible olvidarlo…

Después de una larga noche de sexo con la chica en turno, Blaise Zabini tomo su ropa con calma, fue al baño a darse una larga ducha y se bañó con parsimonia, se había despertado temprano, para poder darse el lujo de disfrutar sin presiones del agua caliente sobre su piel, relajando cada musculo, al salir de la ducha, fue al espejo de cuerpo completo, para aumentar un poco su vanidad, y se observó con detenimiento

-Maldita perra – dijo al descubrir unas marcas de dientes en su hombro.

Jamás permitía que las mujeres se atrevieran a hacerle algún tipo de marca, eso solo lo hacia él con ellas, pero por desgracia el que ayer bebiera un poco lo dejo distraído y ahora podía ver las consecuencias, molesto por esto se vistió con brusquedad, y al salir del baño se la encontró aun recostada en la cama, a medio tapar, dejando al descubierto una de sus piernas, esa chica era hermosa pero a Zabini en esos momentos solo le pareció una mala inversión de su tiempo, su cabello negro muy común, su piel bronceada predecible y los kilos de maquillaje, anoche correctamente colocados, pero hoy manchando su cara, demasiado vulgar, soltó un suspiro y vio el desastre que había en el cuarto, esperaba que los elfos pronto se encargaran de eso, porque ni de chiste iba a alzar una sola cosa, después se acercó a la cama, esperando que la rutina de siempre, en donde la chica le rogaba que pasara el día con ella o por lo menos otra noche, llorando a mares no se repitiera con ella, toco su hombro con cierta brusquedad, moviéndola para que se despertara y se fuera pronto.

-Hey!, es mejor que te levantes y te largues- su tono era frio y cortante, ella despertó en el acto

-Hola amor… - se notaba satisfecha y feliz por haber pasado una noche con Blaise Zabini -¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?, ven conmigo para que podamos repetir- dijo de forma sugerente, abriendo las sabanas, dejando notar su desnudez, y esto, en lugar de excitarlo, hizo que se molestara mas

-No te equivoques, tu no me interesas, lo único que necesitaba anoche era descargarme y tu cuerpo me servía para eso, ahora será mejor que te largues y no vuelvas a buscarme, y te recomendaría hacerlo ya, las clases comienzan en 5 minutos, asegúrate de llevarte todas tus cosas, si olvidas algo irá a la basura- dicho esto dio media vuelta, dejando tras él a una chica con los ojos llorosos, sin esforzarse en vestirse, sabía que perdería su primera clase.

Después de deshacerse al parecer sin problemas de ella (porque para ser sinceros no recordaba su nombre o su casa, así que para evitarse perder el tiempo con nimiedades, solo llama "ella" o "tu" a las chicas con las que pasaba la noche, total, no volvería a ocurrir, así que no perdía el tiempo recordarlo), bajo a su sala común, en donde ya se encontraba Draco, también listo para irse, con su caro uniforme impecable y su rubio platinado cabello perfectamente peinado, agregando su toque rebelde con los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados

-Ya era hora, tardaste mucho, acaso se te puso difícil?- dijo con claro fastidio y es que odiaba esperar, incluso aunque fuera su mejor amigo

-No le di oportunidad- sonrió con suficiencia – solo perdí la noción del tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, así que vámonos –de inmediato se dirigió a la salida

-Y que tal estuvo tu noche?, no recuerdo haber oído mucho alboroto, estás perdiendo tu toque- su sonrisa ladina indicaba la burla que imprimía a sus palabras

-Nada de eso- soltó una carcajada ante la burla de su amigo, y es que así solían llevarse –parece que ella quería mostrarse delicada ante mí, así que le quito toda la diversión ahogando sus gritos en una almohada- hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, mostrando que no fue lo que esperaba –pero al menos me dio lo que quería, y que tal tú?, oí que convenciste a Parkinson de ir a tu habitación

-Así es, pero no fue la gran cosa, por como hablan de ella creí que estaría despierto toda la noche, pero a las dos horas la eche- dijo con claro fastidio en su voz, se había reservado incluso una semana, porque el sexo con Pansy prometía mucho pero al final la decepción gano, no cumplió ni la menor expectativa, ni siquiera fue capaz de excitarlo mucho, tuvo que recurrir a ciertas fantasías reservadas para lograr correrse, después de eso decidió que no valía la pena intentarlo más así que simplemente se deshizo de ella.

Terminaron su charla "privada" en cuanto llegaron al aula de pociones, su primera clase del día, les sorprendió notar que Snape no había llegado aún, con pereza se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, esperando; pocos segundos después dos estudiantes llegaron corriendo, con gran alivio entraron al aula, comprobando que el profesor no estaba, y fueron a su lugar

Esta escena resultaba atrayente puesto que una de esos estudiantes era Hermione Granger, y como no, su acompañante Ginny Weasley; después de toda la convivencia, gracias a Harry y Ron, en las vacaciones y en clase, se volvieron muy unidas, al punto de poder llamarse mejores amigas, se complementaban a la perfección, la primera era la voz de la razón, la estricta pero suave, mientras que la segunda era la voz de la locura, traviesa pero consciente, casi siempre se les veía juntas, ahora que ni Harry ni Ron estaban, podría decirse que ellas eran su única compañía; se sentaron rápidamente, viéndose un momento soltaron una risita cómplice, ajenas a las miradas que ciertas serpientes les lanzaban

-Ginny, esto ha sido muy divertido, pero casi muero al ver la hora –Hermione tomo su libro, abriéndolo en la última pagina

-Vamos, vamos, estoy segura de que te gusto, además tuvimos mucha suerte, Snape aún no ha llegado- rio ligeramente restándole importancia al asunto

Y es que precisamente ese día Ginny había decidido enseñarle ciertos trucos de moda, como ella solía llamarlos, porque Ginevra Weasley se había propuesto transformar a su mejor amiga, y sacar a relucir esa belleza que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, pero era algo así como un proyecto secreto, por lo menos hasta que estuviera lista para mostrar su transformación, hoy le toco enseñarle algunos trucos para el cabello, pero estaban tan concentradas que no vieron la hora, a pesar de que se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Pero aun así, debían admitir que fue extrañamente divertido correr para llegar a la clase.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar pero fue interrumpida antes de empezar por la llegada de Snape, que ceñudo como siempre, les dio las instrucciones sobre lo que tenían que hacer ese día y fue directo a su escritorio a revisar algunos ensayos, con la seguridad de que nadie se atrevería a molestarlo o desobedecerlo.

Mientras tanto, dos lugares arriba, cerca del fondo, dos serpientes especulaban sobre la tardanza y el buen humor que presentaban esas chicas, claro, tratando de sonar desinteresados…

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, espero no tardar en la actualización, hasta pronto :3


End file.
